ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tama63
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tama63 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheBen10Mazter (Talk) 01:03, August 13, 2011 Hi Hey dude, i dont want to be mean but why did i get blocked on your wiki? I did not except just ask you to delete the page about me, well you dont have to delete the page but could you atleast unblock me? I really dont like to be blocked for not doing anything and for infinite, please im sorry and want to be your friend :). TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um no Please? If not, how do i change the image? Can you change it for me, i'll give you admin status if you need, could you make a picture called @Ben 10 Admins? Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you please unblock me? I really did nothing wrong (i just asked you to delete a page), and you dont have to delete the page about me, but could you unblock me please? And who agreed to block me? Also, could please change the picture for me to the omnitrix you gave me, i gave you admin status just now. Thanks :) TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay i fixed everything. But could you please unblock me on your wiki? I really did nothing wrong but just comment (a few others did too but did not get blocked) and ask you to delete a page, you dont have to delete the page but could you please unblock me? Thank you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay but could you answer my question above? Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Well what if i need to comment and such? Like Brianultimatedragon, a user should not be blocked for unknown reason, please i am begging you. :) TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) But what if i want to comment on the Dopps, please no one else is blocked but me and for no reason, please just give me one more chance. Please, friend. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Please dude, please, it just feels so bad and sad for me that i am blocked on a wiki, please, i may have to edit in the future, just unblock me, it wont harm you, please, you've got nothing to lose, please dude, i am begging you, i did nothing wrong please. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Please? I just think its unfair that i am the only one blocked that did nothing on your wiki, please just unblock me, plus even if you unblock i wont disturb you in your editing, i'll only edit when it comes to commenting on the Dopps or something else. Please. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC)\ Oh come on, please? I promise i wont edit as much there, just unblock me there because it would make me feel better. I said that i wont edit there as much, hey, could you just please unblock me? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Why?? How come Brianultimatedragon is not blocked then, please dude, please. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Theres also no reason for my block. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Hello there, hopefully you haven't forgotten me. I read your conversation with Ben, and I kindly ask who are the "many who agreed to ban...shrev"? This is a personal question of mine, and I'd prefer to know the answer. Thanks in advance. Shrev64(Talk • ) 04:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I see. I just wanted to note that in my comment on the page regarding Ben, when I meant the link to your test wiki, I meant on your actual userpage(Fourth or fifth line down). If you were so content on not having other users be there, maybe you should have put that in your "Welcome" message that greets users there, or not even have any linkage to all. I commend your maturity in handling this situation. Shrev64(Talk • ) 05:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) CSS I have been able to remove some of the coding TheBen10Mazter had put up contact me if you find something you dont approve of Superbike10 12:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am sorry, but the only css i have done really is the admin highlighting i have never gone to the players whatever wiki before. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wordmarks Your welcome :) Just saying, i never went to the POTCO players wiki and CSS okay? But we got a word mark for now, but thanks anyways. And also can you make sure you signature has a link to it? Its a pain to always search yor user name or go through the history of my talkpage. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) And please dont tweet about me, yes i found out. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine. :( TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for media wiki solution, but another admin uses firefox still cannot use the features. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC)